Valiente
by Julietaa
Summary: Neville tiene miedo de ir a hablarle a Hannah, de confesarle que está loco por ella. No está seguro si es tan valiente como para hacerlo. Regalo de cumpleaños super atrasado para Roxy Everdeen


_**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan es de J.K. Rowling y compañía. Los diálogos, pensamientos y demás son míos. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.**_

* * *

**Valiente**

Neville sabe que no es el muchacho más guapo, ni el más brillante, ni el más audaz, ni el más… bueno, decidió dejar sus pensamientos ahí para no desalentarse. Neville sabe que puede ser la persona más imperfecta del mundo, pero si hay algo de lo que está convencido es de que es valiente, o al menos lo está un poco; porque, en el fondo, hay una vocecita que le repite que no lo es, que es un cobarde por no ir a hablarle.

Pudo enfrentarse a los Carrow y liderar la revolución en Hogwarts en la época oscura, pero esto le parece muchísimo más aterrador; ¿y si lo rechaza? ¿Y si se ríe de él? ¿Y si ella no siente lo mismo?

La observó mientras se reía por alguna ocurrencia de Seamus y no pudo evitar notar lo hermosa que es. Había comenzado a verla como algo más que una amiga cuando comenzó la Revolución en Hogwarts. Compartían horas juntos, curaban a algunos heridos, ideaban planes. Recuerda que la primera vez que sintió algo por ella fue cuando la escuchó consolar a una niña de primero; la dulzura y paciencia con la que le había hablado hizo que notara lo buena persona que es. Poco a poco, con el correr de los días, ese sentimiento comenzó a crecer y crecer hasta que, por fin, el día de la Batalla, no pudo más que aceptar que estaba enamorado de Hannah Abbott.

Ese día una de sus mayores preocupaciones era ella. Le juró a Merlín que si ambos sobrevivían se le declararía ese mismo día. Pero cuando la vio en el Gran Comedor ayudando a los heridos luego de que la guerra acabara la cosa quedó ahí, en verla y nada más. Estaba aturdido y confundido por todo lo que había pasado, y se dijo que aunque no fuera en ese momento pronto le confesaría su amor.

Y ya habían pasado más de tres años, y él todavía seguía mirándola sin poder confesarle nada. _Entonces tan valiente no soy_, se dijo mientras se servía otro vaso de cerveza de mantequilla. Se encontraban ambos en una de las reuniones que organizaban entre ex alumnos cada tanto para ponerse al día, solo faltaba Luna que estaba en una expedición. Cuando se enteró que ella no vendría se desanimó porque era la única que sabía de su amor por Hannah y solía animarlo con que pronto podría conquistarla.

Mientras observaba como Zacharias y Padma se despedían para irse vaya uno a saber donde juntos, notó una presencia a su lado. Se giró y se encontró con Hermione, que sonreía de algo que él se estaba perdiendo.

-¿Cuándo irás a hablar con ella? –le preguntó, sorprendiéndolo. Aunque no tanto ya que Hermione era la persona más inteligente que conocía y notaba ese tipo de cosas.

-Hace tres años que me pregunto lo mismo, Hermione. –respondió, tomando otro trago.

Y era verdad, siempre se lo preguntaba. Al menos cada semana se enviaban cartas con Hannah porque, aunque no pudiera confesársele, mantenían una especie de amistad que inició en Hogwarts y había durado hasta el momento. También tenía miedo de perder eso que habían creado, no quería perder el contacto con ella.

-Yo creo que deberías hacerlo, Neville, creo que a ella le gustas.

-¿Tú crees? –preguntó, sonrojándose- ¿Cómo notaste que ella me gusta? ¿Por qué piensas que siente lo mismo?

-Todos sabemos que se gustan, ¡si hasta Ron lo ha notado! En primer lugar tú no paras de mirar hacia donde se encuentra siempre, y ella hace lo mismo, ¿no lo notas? –preguntó extrañada- Si te fijas disimuladamente, en estos momentos está mirando para acá.

Neville se giró lo más disimuladamente posible hacia el lugar donde Hannah se encontraba platicando todavía con Seamus y la encontró mirando hacia donde Hermione y él estaban. Cuando ella vio que él observaba en su dirección se volteó violentamente hacia su compañero de charla.

Neville sonrió, no por nada Hermione era la más inteligente. Y si hasta Ron lo había notado ya era decir mucho. Probablemente todos lo sabrían y él era el único que no lo había notado. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-Lo haré.

-Mucha suerte entonces. –le deseó su amiga sonriente y se alejó de él.

Entonces Neville decidió que era hora de demostrarse a sí mismo, una vez más, por qué el Sombrero lo había enviado a Gryffindor y comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar donde Hannah estaba ahora, sirviéndose una bebida.

Lo que él no sabía, desgraciadamente porque sino esto hubiera pasado hace ya algún tiempo, era que en cuanto llegara a su lado iban a comenzar una charla que duraría hasta el amanecer y continuaría al día siguiente con una cena de por medio. Que a éste encuentro le seguirían muchos más y que, unas semanas después, se darían su primer beso. Tampoco llegó a imaginarse que luego de eso quedaría perdidamente enamorado de Hannah Abbot, tanto así que seis meses después le pediría que sea su esposa y ella aceptaría con lágrimas en los ojos y una gran sonrisa. Lo que menos podía pensar es que, justo cuando celebraban sus cuatro años de amor, ella le daría la mejor noticia de su vida y nueve meses después el pequeño Frank estaría junto a ellos. Él ni imaginaba que todo esto iba a ocurrir ya que solo se estaba encaminando a iniciar una conversación

Cuando al fin llegó a su lado Neville no tenía idea de que ahí se iba a quedar para siempre.

* * *

_**Notas de autora: ¡Muy feliz cumple, Roxy! Sé que fue hace varios días ya, pero la facultad me tiene muy ocupada y cansada y no había podido terminarlo. Es cortito, pero realmente espero que te guste… ¡hasta puse una insinuación de Zacharias/Padma! Jajaj sé que probablemente fue Cristina quien te contagió eso :P yo soy más partidaria del Neville/Luna a pesar de que no sea canon, así que espero haber hecho esto medianamente bien. En fin, no voy a aburrirte, solo espero que te guste o que al menos no te parezca tan horrible jajaj**_

_**Saludos :)**_


End file.
